


i do

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [23]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wedding, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 23: MarriageIt was with nervous steps as the young elven woman walked down the aisle.





	i do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



It was with nervous steps as the young elven woman walked down the aisle. She was dressed in traditional moonshadow attire for her wedding, a loose fitting dress with the colors dark green, light mint and black carefully blended together, that created a passionate look, which to her people, meant a huge change, walking a path towards a new beginning, to start anew with someone dear by their side. The dress itself was a symbol of the beauty of life changing. The day an elven bride got to wear one herself, was sacred, it was only allowed for one day, and it showed that she was ready.

Rayla had never thought that the day would ever come when she was the lucky elf to wear it, but it did. She was the one getting married, but not to an elf like she had ever imagined, but to a human, to Callum. The love of her life. She was the first moonshadow elf to ever marry a human for over a thousand year, and she was the first bride wearing the sacred dress of her kind, while being wed to a human.

In so many ways, this wedding,  _ her _ wedding, would change history.

She finally finished her walk, and got to the aisle. Callum stood there, with a smile on his face. He was wearing traditional human garbs with the colors of the Katolis’ royal family, maroon and gold all over. He was so handsome in the royal gear, so sweet. And in a moment, this man would be her husband.

She took his hands, and looked into his green eyes, smiling.

This moment could have lasted forever, and she wouldn’t have noticed, since Callum’s looks hypnotized her, but soon, the silence ended, and she heard Ezran speak.

King Ezran, her close family friend, and her groom’s brother. He too was dressed in royal garbs, and the golden crown on his head was shining as the sun hit it. He too was smiling, because he would be the one to make this marriage official, while also officially welcoming Rayla into the family.

Yes, this would be a day she remembered for the rest of her life, especially when the point came when she finally got to say those two magical words.

_ “I do.” _


End file.
